User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good proposal: Groot from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
It's time to propose another Pure Good MCU character. Groot, he is already PG but we need his approved good badge What's the work In the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Groot is part of the guardians of the Galaxy, a group of outcasts that explore the galaxy and protect it from harm. He appears in 4 Movies, 3 of which he is an important character, these are: Guardians of the Galaxy 1 and 2 Avengers Infinity War Avengers Endgame(not really important in the movie) Who is He Groot is a tree like being from the Flora Colossus. He has human level intellect but he can only say 3 words, I am Groot. Groot started as a criminal who wasn't PG(but not a villain), but by the end of the 1st guardians, he redeemed himself by sacrificing himself to protect the guardians(he also learned a new word, We) There are 3 forms of Groot in the MCU Adult Groot: 1st guardians of the galaxy groot Little groot: Guardians of the Galaxy 2 groot Teen Groot: Guardians 2 post credit scene, Avengers Infinity war, Avengers Endgame groot so when I say adult groot or little groot, you know what I mean He is portrayed more as a comic relief in the movies and not as main character like Starlord,Gamora,or Rocket Goodness Zone/ Corrupting factors Adult Groot: In the beginning of the 1st guardians, he wasn't PG. But he redeemed himself like the rest of the guardians and became PG when he sacrificed himself to protect the guardians. He had a bad corrupting factor at the start but at the end he grew out of it and became PG Little Groot: PG from start to finish. He is a cute little sapling that dances around and loves all the guardians.He did free nebula but that was because he wanted to save his friends from the ravagers and thought nebula was going to help(plus she manipulated him) no corrupting factors here Teen Groot: he swore at starlord, but that isn't too serious. Besides that, this Groot was a hero who proved he was still PG by: Cutting off his limb and touching molten hot uru so he can save Thor(he barely met thor as well which made it more heroic) Charging with Thor at the outriders in Wakanda: even though he was FAR weaker than thor and it was very dangerous. Even if what he did at the beggining was bad and disqualifying, he redeemed himself and showed he was still PG Admirable Standard Groot is among the best characters in the MCU. He is easily the best of the guardians, while the rest fight and bicker, Groot rarely joins. There are a few heroes who are better than Groot, like Spider-Man, and Captain America. But those are main characters with far more screen time and development than Groot. Besides them, groot is better than nearly all the MCU characters Verdict Groot is PG. Sure he started out as a non perfect hero but he grew throughout his movies and turned into a PG hero Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal